Time
by GoddessLove
Summary: Edward and Bella are finally together and she's ready to start her new life. But trouble is never far behind and that includes the Volturi. Secrets of the past, old visitors, and tempting offers. Trilogy to “When the Dark and Light Collide”
1. Prologue

**Time**

**Trilogy to "When The Dark and Light Collide"**

When the Dark and Light Collide_ Summary:_

If Edward had not returned and if Bella had choosen to fall in love with Paris instead of Romeo... Vampire and Werewolf love story. A murder, voices, a lost soul, and a house full. Married with Kids. A BXJ story, with a surprise guest of Edward Cullen.

Lost Souls _Summary_:

Six years later after Jacob's death, Bella struggled to reclaim her life, which is lost without her husband. She finds her past coming back to haunt her, beautiful and mythological as it is. Bella would never have thought it would be a struggle for survival.

Time _Summary:_

Edward and Bella are finally together and shes ready to start her new life. But trouble is never far behind and that includes the Volturi. Secrets of the past, old visitors, and tempting offers. Trilogy to "When the Dark and Light Collide"

**Prologue **

Edward sat with every muscle in his body perfectly still. No one could sit as still as Edward. His brow was slightly creased, as he stared down at the soiled book in his hands. His shoulder was pressed against mine, the cold of his skin actually warming my body. I smiled, his beauty so radiant, I was still surprised he was here. After all, I wasn't the Bella he had feel in love with.

I was no longer clumsy, no longer warm and soft, and my heart didn't beat in wild patterns at the touch of his skin. But it was something more than that now, relief filled my every nerve that he was here. That our life was still together. Especially as we spent every moment of our joined lives together.

Edward looked up from his book and turned his golden eyes onto me. He had noticed my staring. He smiled his crooked smile and I snuggled into his hard rock shoulder as we sat together on the little couch in the even tinier room. I sighed, content with my new life.

But it seemed that was when my life had dissolved. Everything hadn't worked out the way I wanted it too.

We packed up from Forks after the wedding, ready to move onto our new life. Lucy made the most of a tantrum. She didn't want to leave the sleepy town where no one but the acne-covered boy saw her face. But even now the grocery store boy didn't want to look at her, and that had been the point where Lucy agreed to move to Prince Rupert city in British Columbia. It just happened to be the rainiest city in Canada.

To my surprise, Sarah-Anna and even Kat and Derrek decided to tag along and move with Edward, Lucy and I to our new home. Which just happened to be Northwest community college.

Since we were all along the same age, it seemed practical to blend into the human society. Derrek wasn't too happy to be sharing a dorm room with Edward his first year of marriage. I had convinced Lucy to come to college too, her age hidden under the burns on her face. She still looked younger than the rest of us so her disguise was that she was a gifted student and skipped a few years in high school. The burns were healing slowly and every few months a little of the ash would dissolve. But not fast enough for Lucy.

Lucy and I shared a dorm while Kat and Sarah-Anna had one next door in the all girl dorm building. It seemed Sarah and Kat had become the best of friends. Lucy wasn't too happy about that, her brother's new wife had replaced her. The fact that Kat was gorgeous as all vampires made Lucy even more jealous.

Since Sarah and Derrek were both twenty-two, we decided to enroll as seniors in university.

Sarah blended in nicely at the school and Derrek was well received being one of the most popular boys at the university with his all-star football throw. Kat was known as his temperamental girlfriend. The rumor was Derrek only stayed with her because of her strange beautiful unnatural looks.

Kat and Derrek were an odd couple, since they had fallen in love so quick, they barely knew all there annoying habits. It seemed they fought every two seconds, the second in-between were the constant mushy making up that was soon followed by another bickering session. They never agreed on anything.

Edward and I were always noticed, always declared beautiful by every human eye. Of course we were looked at, but we kept out of the spotlight, going to classes then disappearing out on our own.

Lucy seemed to our shadow. She walked behind us, behind the view of the human eyes. Because she was still a vampire, humans were alienated by her aura, but it seemed without her beauty she was more human that Edward and I.

It was after a year really, where finally things started to go down hill, where I finally realized everything wasn't picture perfect.

Lucy had fallen in love, without her own mother realizing it. I didn't read the signs, as she was different this time. She was quiet and she didn't walk up and flaunt herself all over him like she had before the fire. A love interest would be good for her, except the fact that for once in her life, there was a chance she could get her heart broken.

Derrek and Kat's bickering had always been bad, but one secret that Kat had kept without realizing it, was something that had the possibility to tear their marriage apart. Derrek couldn't ignore the feeling of anger boiling in his stomach.

Sarah and Stewart, the boy from Alaska, were still dating even with the distance. Every month Stewart would fly down from his university to spend a weekend or so with my daughter. Their relationship was perfectly puppy love, nothing serious but still loving. But when it started to get going, when true love was a possibility, a sudden guest swoops in to destroy it all. Like mother, like daughter I suppose it is said. But would Sarah pick right is what I wondered.

Above that all, their was still the factor of the Volturi watching us. We weren't as worried since with Kat our numbers were stronger. Edward and I felt safe, they weren't going to attack. Oh no, they were going to play dirty. They were going to offer one thing Sarah-Anna could not resist.

What could a vampire do? I guess I had to save the world.


	2. Fresh Beginings

**Time**

**Chapter 1: **

**Fresh Beginnings**

"Edward!" I called, softly out of the dorm window. My voice was only above a whisper, but I knew he would be able to hear from across the campus in his dorm room. "Lets go! We have class in about two minutes."

As I turned around, Edward was instantly in the small dorm room, perched on my lumpy mattress in the corner of the room. "Since when are you concerned with time?" he asked, flashing me his perfect smile.

"Since you don't seem to have any regard for exploring different theories of Romeo and Juliet. We are discussing this in English lit today if you have forgotten," I explained, placing my hands on my hips.

His smile placed on his hard, smooth lips grew bigger. "Bella, I _never_ forget."

"Neither do I, so come on. Let's go." I grabbed my coat lying on the back of the computer chair and swung it onto my shoulders. "A minute and thirty seconds before the door closes."

He laughed, but still stood up to leave with me. But as I approached the door, he was in front of me blocking the exit out. "Edward," I sighed. "Move."

One of his hands were pressed up against the door as he casually leaned his weight against it. "I know all about it already, I have been to that class over twenty times now. Let's ditch and stay here." He smiled at me, his golden eyes obviously eyeing the lumpy mattress.

"You have, but I haven't," I pointed out. "And you seem to be slipping, because you forget I'm as strong as you now."

"Oh really?" A smirk crossed his beautiful face. "Are you going to move me by force now?"

"If it gets to that I will," I said, smiling as his eyebrows furrowed together.

"Just try Bella."

My foot moved in unbelievable speed and I moved around him to the door, knocking his hand off. I turned around to smirk at him, but all I saw was the window at the other side of the small room.

A clearing of his throat made me turn back to the door, where he was standing beside me, his hand on the doorknob. "How-?" I started, but he held up one of his thin fingers.

"Bella, I have been alive for about one hundred and thirty years. I may have picked up on a few tricks."

"Forty-five seconds," I pointed out, clicking my tongue against the roof of my mouth.

"And didn't you proclaim to get past me now that you are a so called 'skilled' vampire?"

"I _am_ skilled," I hissed, my lips rising over my teeth.

Edward enunciated the next two words, slow and mocking. "Prove it."

"I will," I said, sticking my chin out in declaration. But then his lips were on my neck, somehow soft, yet hard and strong. I was briefly distracted as I allowed his lips to trail down to the collar of my too pale skin.

I willed myself to push him off, or to at least have words flow out of my mouth. Nothing came out as I opened and closed it, except a small moan. Edward's eyes lit up with passion, his lips traveling down to my chest, which was exposed with a few loose buttons.

"Twenty seconds," he whispered before his lips were pressed against my own, his tongue wiping against the slit of my top and bottom lip.

I couldn't control the bubbling of heat that flowed from my lips, my hands instinctively going to his bronze hair. I clutched him to my face, breathing in his natural, tempting scent.

His arms encircled my waist, strong as chains. He smirked into our kiss, knowing that he had won. The clock was about to tick to the hour, the point where the professor would order the doors to be shut and locked to the outside.

With Edward's arms still around me, I could feel him pulling away to have his victory grin. But when his eyes opened and his mouth dropped wide to laugh, I was gone in that very second, jumping out the window and speeding to class.

"Damn it Bella!" I heard him mutter, as I slipped into the seat beside Lucy. I smiled at her angered eyes, before turning to the large doors that were being closed.

My smile instantly turned to a smirk, as I turned back to the front of the class to hear the teacher. He was around his forties, still charming and handsome with a full head of dark black hair and rich brown eyes.

I turned my eyes down to pull my notebook out of my bag when I noticed a small sheet of folded paper on my desk. I picked it up, unfolding it and instantly recognized the perfect scrawl. My stomach tightened before I even read the message.

"_Look to your left._"

I turned my head and Edward smiled at me, his eyes dancing with victory.

"Oh ha, ha. I'm just as fast as you," I whispered, my lips moving so fast that the human mind couldn't even identify the movement.

"Is that a challenge?" he muttered back, his eyes still on the professor.

"Bring it on," I said and laughed under my breath.

Lucy hunched over in her seat, so Edward and I could both see her burned face. "Would you two shut up and just listen to the teacher?"

I shut my mouth, forcing down a giggle. Edward's eyes flickered to mine before he turned back to the blackboard, unable to hide a smile.

The teacher -who introduced himself at the start of the year as "Mr. Gregory Ryan. But you can call me Greg."- was prattling on about the rhyme of the words how Shakespeare wrote. I already knew about this, so I absentmindedly scrawled pictures on my notebook. Edward sat perfectly straight beside me, taking notes on everything Professor Greg said.

On my other side, Lucy took point formed notes. For the first time I noticed her penmanship, it had changed a lot since how she used to write, like everything else in her life she changed after the fire. Her writing was now neat and straight, and always perfect. But it was bland, boring, nothing like how she used to sign her name with large loops and an ending heart.

Maybe I was reading too much into it, it was only her writing after all.

I glanced around the classroom, bored and searching for Kat who was also in this class. She wasn't around, so I assumed she was skipping with Derrek. I hissed softly, mentally remembering to scold Derrek for ditching. He needed the education since he hadn't gone to university before, but then again, neither had I.

I noticed lots of eyes on the back of Edward and my heads, and when I made contact with them, they looked away before I could smile reassuringly. After all, I knew what it was like to stare at someone as beautiful as Edward. I didn't like the attention, so I was slightly happy when the faces turned away.

The class ended and by the end I actually had been listening, impressed on the teacher's insight on Romeo and Juliet. I gathered my notebook that was filled with scribbles of the lecture and doodles, into my hands, ready to sweep out of the classroom without the chatter of my peers.

"Come on Lucy," I said, hurrying to grab my bag before the boy that sat behind me started to try and flirt with me.

"Hmm…" she replied, distracted and staring at her notes. "I think I need to ask Professor Ryan about some things."

I smiled, pleased she was buckling down to work unlike her old days in high school. But, Lucy was never like her old self anymore.

Edward twisted his arm around my waist and pulled me out of the classroom. His eyebrows were pulled together and he looked angry and very, very dangerous.

"Smell a werewolf?" I teased, with a smile. I had a feeling I knew what his anger was about.

He rolled his perfect golden eyes. "I always smell one, Derrek makes the dorm room actually smell revolting."

"I'm sure after almost a year now that you are desensitized," I distracted him.

"My smell is impeccable Bella." And after a second he added, "So is my memory."

But then he smiled, just a soft smile that was still slightly angry.

I sighed. "It's not their faults."

"If I smash their heads then their thoughts will be cleared," he said, and I could almost see the plan forming in his head.

"Cleared of me you mean," I clarified, with a sad laugh. "You don't have to listen to their thoughts."

"I can't ignore the idiotic things that those children even think."

I smiled. "That bad?"

"Oh no, you don't even want to know what these frat boys think," Edward answered. "What they are doing in an English Lit class is beyond me."

"I'm beautiful after all," I chuckled, still not being able to really realize the change from my human to vampire form.

Edward was suddenly in front of me, his golden eyes peering down into my own eyes. "That you are," he whispered in his musical voice.

Foreign heat entered my body, just from his words and I ducked my head, unable to blush. Electricity seemed to connect between Edward and I, pulling us together. He clutched my hands in his, bring them up to his lips in a soft kiss.

"Umm…" I muttered, too trapped in his eyes to say anything.

He smiled, a thin smile and nodded his head in understanding. "Lets go find someplace to be alone." It was then that I noticed the swarm of students walking past us, swerving not to bump our bodies.

"Bella!" came a voice, off in the distance. I turned to the sound, recognizing the perfect soft sound.

Kat waved to Edward and I, where she was with Derrek underneath the shade of a tree. I heard Edward hiss slightly and Kat frowned, but still beckoned us over.

"Hi Mom," Derrek greeted, when we were closer. I smiled down at them, noticing the piles of books spread around them. "Hey Edward."

Edward nodded his head in a polite jester, before turning and gazing longingly at my dorm room window.

"Before you say anything," Kat began to babble. "I skipped English Literature to help Derrek study for his test next period. He had a spare."

Derrek smiled impishly at me, and then turned his attention to stare lovingly at his vampire wife.

I smiled as well, happy that they weren't doing other activities during class time. "Good, good. You better do well on that math test."

"Aw Mom, you know I hate math," he pouted.

Kat glared at him. "Bella is right, you better do well. I have been giving you extra lessons for a week now on trigonometry.

"You aren't much of a teacher," my son shot back.

Kat threw up her hands in a frustrated way. "That's because _you_ never listen!"

"I would listen if you didn't dress like a slut!"

"You don't like how I dress?!" She seemed more upset by that than the fact that her husband had just insulted her.

"I do," Derrek said stiffly. "That's why I don't pay attention to _math_."

Then instantly Kat was smiling, her beautiful white teeth sparkling. "Aww baby!" she cooed happily.

"You know I love how you dress," he answered, and then he was staring at his wife's body. So fast I even barely saw with my vampire eyes, Kat was crushed against my son, their lips together.

"Oh god," I sputtered, closing my eyes and turning away. Without looking back I headed to my dorm room. Edward was right on my heels, walking slower to avoid the attention of students.

He laughed when I finally slowed down to a human walk. "Bella," he soothed.

"They weren't really studying were they?" I asked, not really wanting the answer.

"Not during class, but they tried to this week."

I shuttered, realizing I shouldn't have even asked.

"Forget about them for now," Edward ordered in his liquid smooth voice. I glanced at him and his eyes were smoldering black.

"Oh," I said softly.

His crooked smile appeared on his face, as he swept me up in his arms and in a rush we immediately in front of my dorm door.

Edward kissed my forehead before pulling the door open, my body still in his arms.

As he sped in, he stopped abruptly a foot away from my bed. Sarah-Anna sat there, clutching her cell phone in her hands.

She stood up quickly, embarrassed by interrupting.

"I've been waiting for you Mom," she said, before bursting into tears.


	3. The Break

**Time**

**Chapter 2: **

**The Break**

Sarah-Anna handed me her cell phone after she had stopped sobbing. I looked at the time screen on the front of the face. There it said "New messages".

I looked up at my daughter who had scrolled herself out on my mattress, her head buried into the pillow.

"Listen to it," she muttered and then the tears started again.

I pressed the phone up to my ear and Edward tilted his head slightly to hear the voice flood through the tiny headset.

"Hey Shan, it's me," Stewart's voice said through the phone. Shan was the cute nickname he gave to my daughter as he said her name was too long. His voice was filled with emotion, excited and giddy. "Guess what? My reward miles has just enough so that I could take a trip to come see you this week! I'm going to miss a few classes, but their not important. Not as important as you. So I'll see you in a day or two. Bye…sweetie."

My eyebrows crinkled in the middle as I looked at Sarah with tears rolling down her cheeks. "What's wrong with that-?" I started, but Sarah just shook her head.

Then the phone voice played again. "Next New Message."

"Uhh oh, its your messages," said a voice that I sadly knew well. "Maybe that is better. I'm not sure babe. It's been awhile. Heard from our friends you moved to Canada, that's cool, I guess you really love the cold. I've got an acting gig up there in a few days, maybe I could drop by your uni? Baby… I've missed you. Oh! Kevin's here, remember Kevin from school? Got to go Sarah. See you." And Ricky's voice dropped with a click.

There was a short silence, until Sarah realized the message was over. She wiped away her tears with the back of her hand and stared at me with hard blue eyes.

"Well?!" she gasped.

"Ummm…" I said, not sure what to say. "Maybe you could ask him not to come?"

"He's already coming up."

"Oh, you called him?"

Sarah-Anna bit her lip. "No."

"Well maybe there is some time to stop him, mention finals or something," I suggested.

Sarah's eyes welled up with tears. "What if I want him to come?" Then she began to sob and her breathing became loud and thick. Sarah flopped back down on my bed and curled to her side.

I flashed Edward a look of confusion and he smiled gently. I had never mentioned Ricky to him, but I was sure he could see images flashing through Sarah's head.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and began to stroke my daughter's back gently. A small shiver ran up her spine from the coldness of my hand.

"What about Stewart?" I asked quietly.

Sarah choked out her answer between sobs. "He still hasn't told me he loves me!"

"Do you love him?"

She sighed and paused for a second before rolling on her opposite side to face me. "Not yet."

"You never loved Ricky."

"It doesn't mean I don't lye awake at night thinking about him," she said in a whisper. "You don't know what its like to be pulled in two directions."

"I might have a clue," I snapped bitterly.

Sarah ignored me. "I… I think I might."

"Might what?" I questioned, using my thumb to brush the tears from her eyelashes.

"Love him."

I didn't want to ask if she meant Ricky or Stewart, so I turned to look at Edward. His eyes told me the Alaska boy would have his heart broken.

"I only have one choice don't I?" she asked to me.

"You only live once."

"You didn't," she protested.

I didn't speak, neither did she. We both knew it was an entirely different situation, but I felt it wasn't necessary to say. But somehow I knew she was right.

"Oh Sarah," I sighed, wrapping my arms around her waist and snuggling into her side. She hugged me back, staying silent. We lay like that for a long time, Edward sitting over on Lucy's bed, until Sarah's breathing slowed.

"How can she love someone else?" I whispered more to myself than Edward, but he answered anyways.

"Simple. Love is a delicate thing. Fickle even."

"She doesn't love Stewart," I said softly, not to wake Sarah-Anna from slumber.

"Maybe she does," Edward replied, just said quietly. "You loved two men did you not?"

"I did," I answered, more in my own thought. "And it tore me up inside."

"Sarah could be different from you Bella."

"She could. But I doubt that very much."

Edward's lips turned upwards very slightly. "I know."

He let my head swim with thoughts of Sarah-Anna, Ricky, Stewart, love, and most importantly, life. The life that I had with Jacob, the life Sarah had now.

And without knowing it was coming, I feel asleep, curled up beside my human daughter.

Smoke covered my closed eyes, swirling in large circles. I tried to blink, but couldn't and then slowly the fog died down to revel a small office covered in teacher certificates and awards.

"Mr. Ryan, this is quite impressive," Lucy said, eyeing the numerous certificates from different universities.

"Hmm… Greg please, it makes me seem less old," Gregory Ryan nodded absentmindedly. "It took me quite a long time to choose my path, but I finally decided on teaching. Besides, I'm sure that doesn't look that impressive to the child genius."

Lucy smiled very lightly, the ashes on her face stretching. "I'm much older than I seem."

"Agreed," Greg said. "Your papers are very insightful for such a young age."

"Experience more than age," Lucy mumbled, running her hands along a small football trophy. Discomfort rolled through her body, she preferred to shade her face.

"Also agreed," the teacher nodded, bending down to sit on a leather chair, folding his legs under his desk. "But most people don't have the opportunity to travel and explore the world."

"I have," Lucy said quietly. "Many years. I traveled by myself sometimes, that was the loneliest times."

"As I know all to well," Greg replied, staring at Lucy pace through his small office. "I went to England to learn about the history and all the amazing writers that came from that country. I enrolled in Oxford University. I didn't stay long."

Lucy looked up from a small medal circle to look at Greg in surprise. "I was born in England actually… I almost miss it, I think. My… parents still live there to this day."

"You have lost your accent," Greg observed. "How long have you been in Canada?"

"Not long, I lived in the United States for countless years. It became my home in a very small town."

Greg made no comment on Lucy's small town life, but instead said, "You have a beautiful voice, and do you sing?"

Lucy looked down again, embarrassed. "I used too… not anymore."

"Why is that?" Greg asked with pure curiosity. He looked into her eyes and not at her burned face, which she couldn't tell if she liked, or not.

"I don't like attention," Lucy muttered quietly.

There was a pause of silence where Greg's forehead creased in the middle in thought. "I think you do Miss. Swan." Whether it was the false last name Lucy was forced to take on, or the words out of the English teacher's mouth that made her flinch, I couldn't tell which.

"Not anymore."

"You are an interesting girl," Greg admitted, stroking the small stubble on his chin.

Lucy simply just blinked. "Maybe something more than just a girl."

Greg smiled. "A young lady then Miss Swan."

Finally Lucy turned to stare directly into her teacher's eyes. The gold blazed with depth, knowledge and mystery. "Can I ask one thing Greg?"

"Certainly," he said, swishing his hand for her to continue.

"My name is Lucy. Not Miss. Swan."

"Friends?" Greg Ryan asked.

Lucy nodded, a real smile spreading across her face. "Friends."

"So what did you need to ask… Lucy?" And finally Greg became the teacher type, pulling out a small-framed pair of glasses and positioning them on his nose. He ruffled a few papers, looking for today's lesson plans. "Are you having any trouble with assignments?"

"Oh no," Lucy answered, collecting her bag and notebooks. "It's not important anymore." Then she swept out of the office without a goodbye.

Clouds misted over, my eyes, whirling in deep and dark circles. I saw nothing but gray fog, til all turned black.

"Oh, um hey Edward…" I heard Lucy's voice say. There was a clunk on the ground and I heard her take in a deep breath.

"How long has she been asleep?!" Lucy cried and then suddenly there was a cool hand pressed against my forehead.

"No, no, no. I don't want anything to be bad. No, this can't be happening. Mom! Mom, wake up!"

"Lucy, I'm sure she's fine. She's sleeping. It's her power," Edward's voice replied, calm and sure.

"Of course I know that!" Lucy snapped back. There was now a slapping against my cheek, not gentle, but firm.

"Stop that!" Edward shouted angry.

"Get out!" Lucy yelled right back.

I found that I could open my eyes, and as soon as my lids opened, bright light flooded through my pupils.

"Oh," Lucy said, very softly now. Her burned face stared down at me, her eyes worried. Her new short shoulder length hair flopped down onto her scarred cheeks. She had cut it when the flames from the fire had charred large chucks of her slightly wavy waist length blond hair. Her hair would never grow back.

"What is it Mom?" she cooed, and her finger stroked the side of my chin. "Is it the Volturri?"

She forced a smile and shook my head. "No, its fine Lucy. Everything is okay."

"What did you see then?"

"I… I saw that Sarah-Anna would be getting a visitor," I said and quietly I turned to Sarah to see if she was asleep. She was, snoring softly with her nose squished to the pillow.

Lucy took an intake of breath. "That bad?"

"I'm not sure," I whispered, looking down from Lucy.

Lucy stood there quietly, staring at my face. "I'm going to the library," she said instead of pestering me further.

I looked back up at her and smiled. "Have fun," I said honestly.

She only rolled her eyes, and picked up her bag of books. She opened the door and swept out. At the last second, I saw her body disappear invisible.

I turned to Edward, remembering he was in the room.

He patted the mattress of Lucy's bed in a motion of welcome and in a flash I had my head against his chest, breathing in his beautiful scent.

"I wish you wouldn't fight with her," I murmured into his sweater.

"You didn't really dream about Sarah did you?" he asked and he smiled his bright teeth down at me.

I sighed. "Don't change the subject."

"I'm sorry Bella," he corrected himself and used his thumb to press away the strands of lose hair behind my ear.

"You should be," I pouted, no longer angry because of his smile. "She's our family."

"I have a family love. They're in England."

I pushed my hands against his chest to look at his face. "You're my family," I argued.

His face-hardened and his golden eyes became very dark. "You didn't marry me."

His words stung like poison and I pushed him away, struggling to free myself from his arms.

Edward grabbed me by the waist and locked his arms around me like chains. It was a very hard position to get out of, even as a vampire.

"Sorry," he whispered, his lips brushing the bottom of my ear.

I said nothing.

"I really am sorry. That wasn't very nice of me."

"You know why I didn't marry you," I protested in a small voice.

"I know Bella," he said, but his musical voice was hard. I kissed his jaw with a sigh.

His hand moved up from my waist to tip my chin upward. His golden eyes were sparkling with love and his hard lips pressed unbearably sweet to my own. My stomach churned with happiness. "I know. Really."

I pressed our lips together again and my body instantly warmed. "Thank you."

"Anything for you," he answered in his liquid soft voice.

We stayed wrapped up in each other's arms in silence, I loved the feel of his body against my mine. The cold chill was soothing and his barely there breathing was a perfect rhythm.

"So, are you ever going to tell me what your dream was about?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"It's not a dream," I rebutted. "It's reality."

Edward simply nodded his head for me to go on.

"Lucy… she was talking to our English Professor."

"That doesn't sound that bad," Edward replied, but I knew he had read Lucy's thoughts.

I turned around in his arms to talk face to face.

"I usually only dream of bad things… of trouble ahead."

"What's the worse that could happen with Lucy's English class?" Edward asked, but I could tell he wanted me to figure something out.

"Tell me," I demanded.

"It's just a hunch," he said with a smile.

"You're always right."

"Usually," and Edward flashed me his crooked smile.

"She's going to fail English class?" I suggested, but I knew it was much more.

Edward stared down at me, a smirk on his lips.

"Oh god, she loves him doesn't she?" I buried my head into his shoulder.

"I don't see the future," he said simply.

And that moment, the phone rang. Edward laughed and I gave him a look before picking up the phone. "Yep!" Alice's voice rang through the receiver.

I sighed sadly. "She's in love."

Edward beside me, chuckled. "Not yet."

"Edward's right," Alice chirped. "But she will."

I laughed. "You're looking out for my children's destiny now?"

Alice giggled through the phone. "Edward bought me a new private island, what can I say? I like bribes."

Edward, if he could, might have blushed.

"Speaking of that," Alice continued. "That boy… Sarah-Anna's ex-fiancé arrives tomorrow night in Canada."

I groaned. I wasn't looking foreword to seeing Ricky.

Sudden her voice became mystic. "And you Bella… I see in your future…Oh! I see blackness."

"That's always good to know," I chuckled. I guess Derrek is coming back from Math class."

"Say hi to Kat for me!" Alice demanded before hanging up.

"Uh oh," Edward muttered before Derrek came stomping through the tiny college door.

"I can't believe your son!" Kat cried and her face was stone and hard.

"Oh, shut up!" Derrek hollered back.

"What, what?" I piped up, jumping up.

Kat glared at her husband. "_He_ failed his math test!"

_A/N: Sorry everyone I haven't updated in a while, school and all. Plus this story doesn't seem as popular as all the other ones. Anyways, hope you liked the chapter. Nothing exciting yet. I have a great chapter planned for the next one :) Please read and review! (Oh and thanks for the errors in the last chapter, I KNOW I should correct them all or actually read my chapters over, but if I do that this chapter wont be up for another month! Lol)_


	4. Childish

**Chapter 3: **

Childish

"_You seemed worried_." Edward slid the note onto my desk in such a smooth movement that Professor Greg Ryan didn't even notice the moment. We were sitting in the front of the class, as Lucy wanted to sit up close to the teacher.

I reached for my pen and quickly scribbled back, "_Does it show?_"

"_Bella, you have nothing to worry about_."

"Bella?" the teacher Greg asked, looking at me for an answer. I had tuned him out, tuned out the lecture and wasn't listening at all.

Edward nudged me in a blinking fast moment. I flickered my eyes over to his, then to the teacher who was staring at me in a puzzling way.

"Oh… yes," I answered and nodded my head as if I had been listening.

"Are you saying the answer is yes to the question "What language was Romeo and Juliet first written in?"

I smiled sheepishly and the teacher could no longer be upset with me. He stared a moment too long before Lucy raised her hand, almost shyly and Greg turned to her and smiled. "You know the answer Lucy?"

Lucy's voice flowed through the room even though she spoke quietly. "The answer is Italian."

"Correct," Professor Ryan nodded and then he smiled at my daughter like he smiled at me, but his eyes sparkled a bit.

I tensed up, and Edward nodded.

"He's not thinking what you are thinking," Edward whispered in my ear.

I sighed in relief and Lucy turned to look at me with a confused, but suspicious look.

I turned away as Greg began to speak again. "Class, class. Read pages 189 to 246 by next class! I'm telling you now, you must know it! Now, get out of here and go eat some lunch."

There was crumbing of papers as everyone collected their things to leave. Edward outreached his hand for mine, but I noticed Lucy approach the teacher on the other side of the room.

"I'm guessing there is a pop quiz next class, did I presume right?" Lucy asked, I could hear her voice clear as crystal even though she was whispering to our Professor.

Edward sighed in frustration and began to take slow motions to organize his books in his bag. He was allowing me time to ease drop on my own daughter.

"You are my best student aren't you Lucy?" Greg noted with a laugh.

"I'm sure Edward out does me in every test," Lucy said modestly.

Greg only smiled, and did not confirm what she already knew. "You are close with him?"

His question seemed to mean two different meanings I could tell by his voice. It was typical, male dominance over others. Edward's aura overflowed with power.

"Somewhat… he is Bella's boyfriend," Lucy answered, picking up on his hint. I smiled as I shuffled my papers into the ordered dates.

"Ah yes, Miss. Swan is your sister I assume."

"We used to look a lot alike," Lucy mumbled into her books that were clutched to her chest.

"You still do," Greg insisted, and I was proud that I could hear in his voice that he meant that she was beautiful. "Speaking of," Greg continued. "She's waiting there for you I would guess, with Mr. Cullen."

Lucy turned to me, the back of her head to the Professor so she could glare at me. But she only glared for a split second in annoyance, but then her face twisted into a smile. It did not reach her eyes though.

She turned back to Greg again with the smile still on her ashed cheeks. "Oh, well I best be going. Goodbye professor."

She walked briskly towards me, almost to briskly and grabbed my arm, leading me out of the class. Edward followed just as easily and as we walked, Lucy's grip on my arm loosened until it was gentle.

"Anything wrong?" I asked as innocently as I could.

"Oh," Lucy replied with a small smile. "No, sorry it's nothing."

"Alright…" I said doubtfully, but let it drop.

Edward slid in step beside me and wrapped one of his arms around my waist as we walked. A second later a jock and a couple of his friends catcalled as we walked by.

Edward growled softly under his breath. I couldn't help but notice that Lucy had looked over in expectation, but twisted her head back foreword when she realized the jocks were looking at me and not her. I decided not to pat her on the shoulder and do the mom thing, but instead ignore it just like I ignored her impatience moments before.

Thankfully Lucy started to talk about something else. "Is Sarah-Anna going to pick up Ricky up from the airport today?"

"Right after her last class I think," I answered. "I hope she's okay."

"Do you think she'll bring him to the university?" Lucy asked worriedly. "You are pretending to be a university student and not her mother."

I bit my lip, suddenly Lucy's worries my own. "I'm not sure. She has enough sense not to bring him to the university I'm sure." I looked over at Edward to see what he thought, or Sarah's thoughts for that matter.

"She hasn't even thought about what she will say to him when she arrives. All she's worrying about right now is her first glance at him."

I opened my mouth to protest more, but at that moment Kat and Derrek came bouncing over, hand in hand. I smiled at them, obviously Kat was no longer mad at Derrek's lack of concentration in math class.

"You guys!" Kat gushed happily. "Derrek and I have been talking… and we decided we needed a monsters night."

Edward raised his eyebrows at that, no doubt seeing the plan that was forming.

"What is it?" I asked reluctantly.

"Just a little game of vamps and werewolf truth or dare," Kat smiled, flashing the ultra rays of her white teeth.

I rolled my eyes and made to snap a reply about how childish that was, but Edward simply squeezed my hand softly. My stomach flip-flopped in a very childish way. "Oh alright, we can come to Derrek's dorm room tonight."

"Thanks Bella!" Kat cried excitedly, grabbing my son and running off with him into the direction of the 3rd building.

I sighed as Edward's other arm circled around my waist and he pulled me against his chest. "See you after my antro class?"

"Of course," Edward replied in his magical voice and kissed the top of my forehead. I pulled his chin down and kissed him on the lips. My stomach rolled over and over in delight. I grinned at him and he crookedly smiled back before disconnecting our bodies.

"Now off to class Miss. Swan," he commanded.

"Bye," I whispered softly and bent up quickly to peck him on the lips once more.

With a laugh he pushed me away and I turned to head to my next class. I could feel him still standing there, waiting until I had made it to the building across campus. As if I needed a babysitter.

In a very childish way, I rushed back to him and jumped into his arms. He muffled a grunt before I connected our lips and the feeling surged through my body again.

"Love you," I muttered, as Edward held me up with both his hands on either side of my thighs.

Edward pressed his forehead against my own. "I love you too Bella. Forever. Now get to class."

And that time, I really did head to class.

--

"Truth or dare?"

"How about none of the above?" I grumbled, lying my head back down on Edward's chest. He was sitting behind me, his arms curled protectively around me like always.

"Aw Mom," Derrek whined as he picked up a cheeto from the large bag in front of him. "Just pick one."

"Isn't it weird to be playing truth or dare with your mother?" I asked to distract him.

"Of course, but you're a vampire."

"Ah. You're right."

Kat moaned in annoyance. "And so am I, what's that to you?" she said, poking her husband in the side. He coughed, choking on the cheeto.

"You have teeth!" she bellowed as he growled in anger. "How ironic that would be, a werewolf married to a vampire, dies from choking on a cheeto."

Lucy, who was sitting quietly on the corner of Edward's bed, leaned over to thump Derrek on the back.

"Okay, okay!" I said, throwing up my hands. "I pick truth."

"Have you ever drunk human blood?" Kat asked, as her voice misted into a dark voice for affect.

Edward stiffened behind me.

"No." Thank god. I could answer honestly. "Never."

Kat pouted in annoyance. Lucy looked surprised.

My daughter in law turned to look at Edward. "I guess I shouldn't even bother asking you that, we all know how much humans you've chopped on."

Edward had the decency to look upset for the humans he had drank from. But suddenly he smirked. "Truth or dare Kat?"

"Dare," she declared, sticking out her chin.

"I dare you to tell us all how old you are."

Derrek who had been gobbling down more cheetos, suddenly stopped eating and his eyes opened wide. The room was silence for a moment. "How old?" Derrek asked.

"Oh, I don't know…" Kat mumbled, tucking her knees under her chin now. "Time wasn't counted at all I don't think."

"Give me a ballpark figure," Derrek prodded.

"A millennium I suppose..."

Derrek went green.

"Well say something!" Kat demanded.

Derrek looked around at me, still looking sick, before he turned to his wife. "Ew."

Kat grabbed the bag of cheetos and hurled it at her husband's head. He dodged it and the bag exploded into millions of tiny pieces onto the ground.

"Aw Kat," I huffed, getting up to clean up the piles of crushed cheetos. But Edward pulled me down and snuggled me into his rock hard chest. I couldn't bring myself from removing myself from his encircled arms.

"I can't believe my wife is a thousand years old," Derrek gasped, making a choking sound out of his mouth. "I feel like puking."

"Please don't," Lucy said, annoyed. "The jumbo bag of crushed cheetos is disgusting enough."

"Shut up," Derrek whined, in a brotherly way. "Just pick truth or dare."

Lucy sighed, lying back down on the bed to stare at the ceiling. "Truth."

"Have you ever been in love?"

Lucy sighed again, but it was soft, quiet. "Yes."

I didn't notice, or maybe I did; I didn't know: Edward's hands clenched around me. For Lucy Black had loved someone before Greg Ryan. She had loved Edward Cullen.

Before Derrek could question her more, she pushed up on the bed to stare at Kat. "How many humans have_ you _drank from?"

Kat sent a worried glance at her husband before answering. "Too many. Too many to count. Mostly men. My sisters and I, we drank from only men and drank until they died. I did not want them to be cursed as vampires so we drank until there was not a drop of blood, until the light left their eyes." She said all this, with her eyes locked on Lucy, for Lucy had also drank human blood and killed, and guilt ran through her everyday.

I could hear Derrek's stomach churning from where he sat beside his wife. His eyes were closed as he listened and a shiver ran down his back. "I stopped though," Kat continued. "When I realized how horrible it really was. It took a long time, but there hasn't been a drop of human blood in my mouth for centuries."

Derrek opened his eyes, slightly relieved. "And werewolves?"

Kat laughed then and turned away from Lucy's locked eyes. "Oh, only two. It wasn't actually that long ago, maybe twenty years ago… maybe less. I'd never met a werewolf before that. I was in Mexico, all by myself for a nice getaway. Because of my power, I identified them before they could even smell me."

"It was a great battle, for it was two against one. But I was stronger, thousands of years to prefect my fighting skills. Oh, but they put up a fight. I almost felt bad, but its vampire nature to kill werewolves. They tried so hard… I still remember their names, Craig and Betty Bento."

What happened next was so sudden, so quick that it took me a moment to process. Derrek shook, there was a ripple throughout the room, and suddenly he was in his wolf form; so large and strong with his teeth bore. He growled before he pounced on his wife, Kat tumbled to the ground in shock and Derrek snapped his teeth near her face. She struggled, and the room began to vibrate and objects were falling to the ground.

I cried, torn between shock and confusion. Edward jumped up, pulling me up with him and pushed me to the corner of the room. I tumbled back and tripped over the edge of Derrek's bed, so I was sprawled out on the mattress. Edward was already between the two, pulling Derrek off of Kat.

Derrek roared with anger and attempted to bite Edward. I could hear Lucy screaming from the other side of the room. She was trying to help Kat.

"What are you doing?!" Kat bellowed through the room, it sounded more like hisses than words. That was when Derrek stopped fighting Edward off, he stopped and starred at Kat, his black eyes hard. With one last howl, he crashed through the window and with a clatter of glass, he was gone.

On the floor lay a smashed frame, and the picture inside made my stomach twist. For there was a young couple, smiling and wrapped in each other's arms. Derrek's parents.


	5. Love Me

**Chapter 4:**

_**A/N PLEASE READ:** Hello everyone and once again like always I am truly sorry for not updating, I'd been writing this chapter for a while, major brain block. But this authors note is not for me to complain, I'd like to use this to say how much I love you all! How sappy is that? But it's true!! This chapter is for all the people who have read this mini series from the beginning (props to Sweetly Sarcastic, HelloSexy, ElleG20, animallover0109 and many others) I can't write a chapter without seeing your amazing reviews! And welcome to all my new readers who have recently just joined onto my stories of Bella. Hello and welcome to the club of my horrible grammar and spelling mistakes :) Please enjoy and don't get discouraged by this long and annoying authors note, get reading! Like always, please review because it brings me so much joy. _

**Love Me**

That night we searched for hours, calling out his name while the moon blazed full across the black sky. Derrek did not come, I pleaded with him, my voice echoing across the campus. The more I called, his smell that lingered in the crisp air- burnt bark and pine tree- slowly faded in to the ground. That could only mean one thing; Derrek was gone.

Kat. Kat- Derrek's loving wife- was beyond distraught. She was angry, she was confused, and she was hurt.

"Kinda feels like my heart's ripped out," she said in a joking tone by her spot, perched on the window in Edward's room. She never left that spot, not to feed, not to go searching for him, nothing but sitting on the edge with the windows pushed open. She kept calling out her husband's name softly.

"He'll come back," I repeated all that night, over and over, to Kat, to Lucy, and to myself; for I wanted to believe it.

When the sun pecked through the clouds, the rays shining down on the sleepy town, we were forced to retreat back into the shelter of roofs and away from human eyes. Lucy was the only one who could remain looking, hidden behind her invisibility powers.

Edward lay on my bed, his arms resting gently on his sides. His golden eyes were the only thing that moved, as he watched me pace obsessively around the small little dorm room.

"He'll come back," I chanted, all thoughts of attending the daily classes out of my mind. "He'll come back."

I turned to Edward, irritated by his silence.

"Right?!"

"Bella," he sighed.

I gasped at him. "No, no! No you keep quiet!" I yelled. But he did not speak, only watched as the anger built up inside me.

He waited, patient as always until I collapsed beside him on the bed, my lungs filling with sobs.

"Why would he come back?" I managed to choke out, as Edward's strong arms took hold on me. He held me gently, softly kissing my wrists. "His wife killed his parents, why would he come back?"

"He loves Kat," Edward whispered quietly by my ear, my sobs echoing off the thin walls.

"Is that enough?" I argued.

He smiled at me, pulling my body closer. He bent his perfect head to whisper softly in my ear, "Always." And if almost sensing it, Edward pulled the blankets up by my chin, and silently I fell to sleep.

The clouds misted over my eyes, and Sarah-Anna appeared through the dust. She was pacing nervously, clicking her tongue in annoyance. In front of her was a sign displaying different times, different flights. For a second, I shook with fear, could feel the scene vibrate. For the last time I had seen Sarah at an airport in a vision, she was running away.

But I left the to scene play, Sarah scanned the sign for Ricky's flight, it was five minutes late and she was anxious already of seeing her ex-fiancé. Her feeling were jumbled, and she was so confused. _Am I happy? Sad? Why am I even here?!_

"Sarah!" the name called from the distance, a hand waving in a sea of a cloud.

My daughter turned at her name, approaching with caution.

The sea of people began to fade, welcomed by their loved ones and their rides home. Sarah-Anna chewed on her bottom lip nervously, deciding to wait for Ricky to approach her instead. _Do I hug him? Do I kiss his cheek? _

"Sarah!" the voice called again, and she could now spot the body that belonged to the voice. Her heart dropped, a feeling of unease spread over her in confusion.

"Stewart…" she sighed, allowing him to sweep her in his scrawny arms.

He gushed at her, wrapping his arms tighter around his girlfriend. "I didn't know you were coming to pick me up! How'd you know my flight number?" he asked with pleasure in his voice. He dropped his arms and looked at Sarah's face, still slightly shocked.

She composed her face into a blank stare, a vampire trait. "Oh… I, uh, called the airlines." Being a Swan usually meant a lot of lying, and Sarah had become used to it.

"Oh Shan, you didn't need to bother," Stewart blushed, pushing up his glasses along the bridge of his nose out of habit.

"I wanted too," Sarah said with a forced smile, quickly glancing around to the flight sign. Flight 205 Phoenix to Vancouver was still delayed.

"Well come on, best get my bags before someone takes it by mistake. I've got my extra pair of glasses in there."

"Sure, sure," Sarah nodded, taking one last glance at the sign before turning to leave- billows of smoke spilling around the edges of the scene until it was engulfed with nothing but dark clouds. As much as I blinked the clouds didn't fade, they stayed hanging across my eyes. It felt like hours before the fog cleared my vision and I gasp, jolting upright in my bed.

"Bella!" Edward gasp, rushing to my side. My eyes took a few moments to adjust to the small light in the dorm room. Sarah-Anna was sitting on Lucy's bed, looking at me concern. Stewart was sitting beside her, I quickly notice his hand slide out of hers.

"Hello Bella," Stewart said timidly.

"Oh, oh, I'm sorry," I sputtered, looking over into Edward's worried eyes. "I… I had a nightmare that's all."

I heard Stewart mumble into Sarah's ear, "I knew we should have let her to sleep. She looks exhausted."

"I'm fine," I answered, and Stewart looked over at me in shock. I cringed, turning to pretend as if I was answering Edward. "Nothing to be worried about." I patted the top of his icy cold hand.

His golden eyes looked confused, wondering if I was telling the truth or if it was all show for the human. I smiled at him reassuringly and he smiled back.

I turned back to Stewart and Sarah-Anna. Sarah's face was looking at me as if to say 'I-need-to-talk-to-you-_now_'.

I smiled kindly at Stewart, noticing the bag at his side. "What's this?" I asked. "Why are you carrying your bags around? Edward, go show Stewart the way to Sarah's room where he can put away his stuff."

"Of course," Edward replied, picking up the hint in my voice. "Stewart, if you will," he said, pointing to the door.

Stewart looked anxiously back at Sarah, for he had met Edward just that day. I knew the presence of Edward would intimidate anyone. He glowed with magnificence.

"Go on," Sarah prodded. "We can go enjoy the nice sunny day when you get back. _Just the two of us._"

I fidgeted away, could hear the tone of her words. Stewart blushed back, with a wide grin on his face and rushed out of the door.

As soon as the door closed, Sarah began to complain in fright. "I was supposed to pick up Ricky at the airport! I forgot all about Stewart!"

"Shhh," I hissed, looking at the door. "He's not far down the hall yet."

"What am I going to do?" she cried angrily, ignoring my protest. "Ricky has probably been at the airport for half an hour, waiting for me!"

I yawned, feeling even more tired than before my sleep. "Well, he won't come to the university will he?"

She groaned. "I don't know."

I noticed the blankets were still around the bottom of my legs. I pulled them up to the top of my arms out of habit. "It's not like he could expect you to have gone on with your life," I argued quietly, my eye lids closing slowly.

"It's Ricky," she sighed. "He would." Suddenly I remembered how much I hated Ricky. He was no good for Sarah.

Edward came back in, interrupting our conversation. "Head's up, Stewart will be back in a few minutes, he's hurrying to unpack quickly."

Sarah-Anna paled. "He's unpacking?"

"Not much," Edward replied, looking more at me than Sarah. "Is everything alright?" he asked quietly in his soothing voice.

"I'm fine," I mumbled back, my muscles were sore and I didn't feel like getting up. "Just tired."

"Maybe you should go back to sleep…?" Edward suggested, kissing the hollow behind my ear.

"Shoo silleee…" I whispered, my eyes closing without my consent. "Can… I can nutt contrro itt…"

Edward's body suddenly became very tense.

Sarah noticed too, and spoke the words I would have spoken if I had any energy. "What's wrong?"

But Edward didn't respond, he was tucking the blanket slightly over my face. I didn't know why, I wanted to push him away in irritation, but I never got a chance.

Someone burst into the room roughly, angrily.

"Ricky!" Sarah gasp.

And with that the fog took over my eyes once again.

"You don't think that I don't know you're there?!" Derrek called angrily, stopping in the middle of a deserted street. "I've smelt you for miles!"

Lucy suddenly appeared, about a mile behind him. She ran towards him, and he stood there, waiting for her to approach.

"You actually think I'd let you run away from your life?" she hissed.

"I wouldn't be the first one in this family," Derrek spat back.

Lucy flinched, her pain displayed on her charred face.

"I ran away for love," she defied him.

Derrek looked at his vampire sister with cold eyes. "So did I."

Lucy decided not to answer him, but instead looked around at the deserted road and the trees that lined the sides. "I know where you're going."

"So?" Derrek growled.

"What do you expect to do there?"

"I've got some unfinished business."

"You picked this spot just because you know Mom will never come, didn't you?" Lucy cried with anger. She was pacing the road back and forth as she glared at Derrek. "Thought you'd bring back her pain?"

Derrek's dark brown eyes became very soft then. "No."

Lucy took weakness on her brother for a second. "What do you think I should do? Seven years ago, I ran away to find love. You're running away from it. Do you realize your hurting Kat?"

The werewolf in front of the vampire suddenly got angry again. "It's her own damn fault!"

"Derrek, she didn't know they were your parents!"

"What if someone you loved killed your parents?!" he barked back.

Lucy's eyes grew black, they looked startling against her blackened skin. "They were drunks. My dad abused me while my mom did drugs in the kitchen. _They were my first snack._"

Derrek turned away from Lucy's glowing black eyes. "I never got the chance to know my parents."

When he turned back to Lucy, he didn't meet her in the eye. "The only person who was the closest thing to my dad is dead. I transformed back into human so you could catch up to me. For I could tell you this: _Tell Mom not to come looking for me_."

I awoke in my dorm room hours later, groggily as if being awoken from a hundred years of sleep. Edward's cool hand pressed gently against my forehead, he hadn't heard me stir.

He stood up, and I longed to call him over to me, back to my side. But my mouth was too weak to speak.

Edward didn't look at me, he was shrugging out of his clothes. I wanted to widen my eyes open, but they didn't obey. I could still see him though, a body better than a Greek god. The planes of his icy chest looked better than perfection. I longed to call him to me, too reach out and glide my hands down his muscled stomach.

But he grabbed something off a chair, and I wished I had enough strength to moan in protest. He was going to cover up that glorious body.

Lucy appeared as if out of thin air as Edward pulled on a thin gray sweater over his head.

"Edward…" Her voice gave off longing and want. "Edward you picked her." My stomach clenched from my spot on the bed. They both weren't looking at me.

Edward looked at Lucy with sharp eyes, before turning away to pick up the watch on his desk. He spoke to her, never making eye contact. "I chose her long before I met you."

"But she was married! And it wasn't to you! She was married to one of the greatest men of all time- my dad! She chose Jacob Black over you."

"And she had every right," Edward answered honestly, slipping the watch on his bare wrist. Lucy couldn't help but glance at the pale soft skin and the muscles in his forearms.

"You could have had me," Lucy sighed, showing absolute weakness, something she rarely ever allowed.

He finally turned around to face Lucy, his golden eyes sparkling with sadness. "I'm sorry," he said. "But I don't love you."

She bowed her head in defeat, but her eyes blazed with anger. When she looked up, when there eyes locked, the look on her face was overpowering. And for a second, Edward felt as if he should step back away from her. His foot almost moved. But he would not let her control him.

Her face glowed intense and for a brief second the ashes were gone from her face, the red tint of her hair shined, and she was beautiful once again. But then she began to fade back into the air.

"Wait-!" Edward hissed, immediately, out of pure impulse. He reached out his pale hand, but she disappeared into her hiding.

He could hear her thoughts as she fled out of the room. _"I loved you…" _

She ran and ran, across the streams of peoples faces, the ones here or there out on a slightly chilly light. She ran until she reached her destination, the English campus building. She pushed inside, into the lecture room; rows and rows of chairs taking up the hall.

Quieter than a mouse, with a swish of air, Lucy ran down the aisle of chairs, to the only door in the room off to the side. There on the door was a simple name plate in gold that read 'English Literature Professor'.

So quietly, faster than human eyes could detect, Lucy opened the door and entered the tiny office of her favorite teacher.

"Miss Swan," he said surprised. "What are you doing here so late-?"

"Lucy," my daughter huffed, annoyed.

Greg Ryan put his book down on the top of his desk, concerned. "Yes, Lucy then. Are you alright?"

Tears of venom were pooling in her eyes, the golden colour hidden beneath Lucy's angrily tilted eyebrows. She crossed the room in two long strides, her hands reaching down to grab fistfuls of the teacher's jacket. Greg's eyes opened wide in shock as she pulled him up off his chair, almost too easily; as if it were effortless. Her lips smashed up to his, the cold from her body chilling the professor's body instantly. She clung to Gregory Ryan, their mouths in a tangle of a deadly kiss. All Lucy wanted was too be loved.


	6. Princess

**Chapter 5:**

**Princess**

Derrek stood in front of a tombstone with the name "Billy Black" encarved into it. It stood right beside Jacob's stone, a matching father and son set. The grass had begun to grow around the edges of the stone, the La Push waters reflecting off of the glazed surface.

"_Billy_," Derrek cried. "No… no… not you too." He sobbed into his hands as the moon a blazed above his head. The tears splattered in big drops, sliding down the tombstone. Derrek remembered the rough laugh of Billy's, the sure stare of his dark eyes, even the squeak of his wheelchair. It made him remember Jacob. Jacob, his substitute father.

He sobbed even harder, but through his tears he whispered into the cold night, "I will never transform again." He was going to be human… age… grow… and die.

The clouds from the sky, soared down, twisting the image into nothing but a blur. I woke up with my hands to my face, sobbing.

Billy. Oh Billy. Derrek… Derrek my son. And Jake. Beautiful, beautiful Jacob. I sobbed until I couldn't sob anymore, until all the emotions ran out of my body in dry heaves. I was in my dorm room alone, Edward had gone to class. He had left me a simple note in his beautiful handwriting, "_When you awake my sleeping beauty, my Bella, my princess, I'll be waiting for my kiss._"

All my dreams suddenly came back to me, of Lucy and of Ricky. Lucy! What a foolish girl. A girl doomed to be in love. Greg was forty years old and she was trapped in a fifteen year old body. Was their love powerful enough to expose the truth of us? I wasn't so sure.

I glanced over at my clock- Edward, Kat, and Lucy should be in his class at the moment. I got up, throwing on a blouse and a pair of pants before rushing off to meet them when they got out of class.

Edward was there, waiting for me as he walked out of class. Lucy was trailing a good few meters behind him, glancing over her shoulder at Mr. Ryan as he collected his papers and shoved them quickly into his briefcase. Suddenly, I had an urge to talk to him.

"Your awake," Edward smiled his crooked smile at me as I approached.

I returned the smile, my insides melting as I forgot about my quest of talking to Lucy's new love. When Edward smiled, the whole world stopped.

I remembered the tears when I awoke, and felt guilty for some reason. Why should it matter that I was crying over Jacob? I was allowed to love Jacob, to miss Jacob- my first husband. But even so, the guilt of it rose in my mouth and I wanted to tell him so badly, to ease my pain.

Instead, I rushed into his arms as quick as I could go, without causing human suspicion. He chuckled, his arms tightening protectively around me. He could tell something was wrong. From the corner of my eye I could see Greg Ryan entering his office.

Edward pulled slightly away, one of his pale fingers gliding under my chin to pull my face up to his. His eyes probed into mine, trying to read every line of my features. He forgot, I wasn't human any more and no longer an open book.

I stood on my tippy toes, closing the space between our lips. His molded with mine in a cold smooth kiss, and I lightly groaned from the taste of him. Edward was much too unbearable.

Edward grinned when our kiss broke, his fingers curling up to stroke the line of my jaw.

By then Lucy had approached. I turned to her, to try and force a polite smile. But she brushed past, her eyes blazing with hurt and pain. Oh, Lucy. Why did you have to fall in love with my soul mate?

Edward sighed very gently, his hand sliding down from my jaw. I looked back up at him, his eyes mirroring Lucy's. "It's not your fault," I whispered, kissing the hollow under his ear.

He nodded, didn't speak, his cheek nuzzled against my own. But his eyes. The topaz eyes spoke for him.

"I've got to go talk to the professor… about class," I said, looking at his eyes which weren't looking at me. His eyes still traveled to Lucy's disappearing back. At that he turned to me, his eyes scorching into my mind. He knew it wasn't about class.

"Ah Ms. Swan," Gregory Ryan greeted in surprise, as I entered his office. He was perched on his desk, a disguise of casual ease. I couldn't help noticing his back tense when I had first came through the door. "I thought it was your sister."

"She went back to our dorm room," I answered politely. I looked at this man, in his early forties. Was there anything special about him? Could he be trusted?

He smiled, politely, but averted his eyes from my face. He picked up his notes off his desk, sorting through them. "You missed a discussion on 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'. I'm sure Mr. Cullen can give you a copy of the lecture no doubt." Did he notice how I noticed how his eyes flicked to the photo on his desk? There was a woman in it, by the looks of it in her late thirties. A child was perched on her knee, a wide grin on his face.

"Cute photo," I commented. Mr. Ryan blushed slowly, pushing up the rim of his glasses to look at me. "Ah yes, that's erm, my wife."

If I wasn't so pale, I would probably have lost all colour in my face at that moment. Lucy… my Lucy. Was she doomed to fall in love forever with the wrong person? I wanted to scream. I wanted to scream at _him_. But instead, with a whimper in my voice, asked, "And the child?"

At least he had the decency to be ashamed. "His name is Dallas. He's five." His son.

Bastard!! How dare he lead on Lucy. How dare he be unfaithful? He had a wife and a son! But even with all that in my head, all I could think was '_Is this the first time_'?

With a sigh, I turned to leave the tiny office, but not before saying over my shoulder, "You should be so thankful."

I opened the door, wanting to run away as fast as I could. In my haste, I almost ran into someone reaching for the handle of the door. If it wasn't for my fast reflexes, we both would be spooled on the floor.

"Oh! I'm so sor…" It was Lucy.

She looked at me, her eyes wide with shock. Even so the gold of them swelled my unbeating heart. Lucy seemed to notice how the gold in my own eyes, melted and then softened.

It seemed to disgust her.

She turned away, avoiding my eyes and swiftly walked into the professor's office without even so much as a knock.

Back in the door rooms, Sarah was playing host to both Ricky and Stewart. I tried to avoid them as much as I could, for to Ricky I was Sarah-Anna's mother. And why would I be in university with my daughter? Why did I look younger, more beautiful, than my daughter? It was a curse I'd have to live with.

I hid out in Edward's room, keeping company to Kat. Of course, she never talked, she was still by the window, so unlike her to be quiet. I knew she liked me being there though and she liked it when I talked about Jake. Occasionally a smile would cross, a hint lift of her lips, but then the smile would be whipped from her face back into a stone. She was very much like Edward. She could flip her emotions off like a switch.

"Oh I remember this one time… Jake was teaching Derrek how to drive. And Jake, he's a good driver. He was driving before he was even legal! Well, Derrek wasn't much for driving. I mean, why would he have to drive if he could just run there much faster? But well, you never met Jacob, but he loves his cars. He's not very patient see… well you can only imagine with Jake's impatience and Derrek's hot temper."

There was that smile again. It flickered and then died in a span of less than one second.

"Well, Derrek forgot to turn off his blinker. And it kept blinking. You know, that annoying little blinker sound. Sarah-Anna was in the back, poor girl. She told me the whole story word for word.

'Turn the blinker off Derrek,' Jake had snapped.

'I know Dad. You don't have to tell me.'

'If I didn't have to tell you, the blinker wouldn't be on.'

This is when Derrek did his famous grinding of his teeth. 'Dad. _Shut up_.'

'Sure, sure. If you don't want to learn right…" I tell you, all werewolves have really bad tempers. Or maybe it's just the Blacks.

Well then Derrek went, 'Maybe I want to turn!' all loudly. And that really set Jacob off.

I even heard him scream from the house, 'THEN FUCKING TURN!'

All I really remember is hearing that blink, blink sound before Derrek turned the wheel sharply and crashed into the side of the house."

That's when Kat started to cry. It was a strangled sob from her chest, a pained cry and I rushed to her side, wrapping my arms around her. She didn't push me away, but curled into my stone embrace.

"It's okay," I soothed. "They didn't get hurt. Not even Sarah. Jake threw himself over her so the rubble from the roof smashed down on his back."

She cried harder.

"Kat. Kat… don't cry. It'll all be okay."

I held her until the day turned to night.

Eventually, Kat cleared her throat, her tears still trapped in her eyes. She turned and said nothing, went back to staring at the open sky of the cool night. I left them, heading across campus back to my own dorms.

Stewart was in the hall, a small frown on his face as he headed to Sarah's room where he was sleeping for the night.

I smiled supportively at him as he approached.

"Hey Stewart," I forced myself to grin.

He attempted to smile back, but the frown was still dominating on his face. He pushed up his glasses and rubbed his nose roughly. "Hey Bella."

"How are you?" I asked, looking down at his crumbled button down shirt, untucked.

He blushed, ashamed. "F- fine… Sarah's in your room… with, with Ricky."

Ah, that was it.

I could hear them speaking from outside the door. I didn't mean to ease drop, but I couldn't get into Sarah's head lately. I wanted to know what her intentions with Ricky were. The boy who broke her heart.

"How long are you staying for?"

"Not long," I heard Ricky's smooth voice reply.

Sarah's was surprised. "Oh."

"I've been thinking about you…" His words to me sounded rehearsed.

Sarah paused before replying. "I've been dreaming of you."

Ricky sighed. "Me too."

Oh no.

"How's your family?" Ricky asked. Did it seem to me as if his voice was too curious?

"Struggling."

"That's a shame… Lucy's at this school isn't she?"

Was Sarah's voice sharper? "Yes."

"Listening to conversations?" Speak of the devil, and the devil shall come. Lucy came down the hall, her pale skin was slightly flushed under the scarred flesh. Slowly the black had charred off most of her left cheek, but there were a few flakes close to her eye and a large splotch across her forehead.

I might have blushed, if I wasn't annoyed with Lucy. Did she not see that photo on Mr. Ryan's desk?

"I can't go in," I explained. I circled a hand around my face. "Eighteen remember?"

Lucy nodded, annoyed. "I know." Why did she have to be jealous and bitter now? "But I can."

She pushed the door open, her head held high. I could hear the murmur of Sarah and Ricky's voice die the moment the door opened wide.

My irritation of Lucy instantly evaporated. Ricky had remembered her very differently.

But the voice that gasped surprised me. I thought it would be the deep male voice of Ricky's shock. But the voice was soft, beautiful, and inhuman. Lucy's.

I rushed in, locking my eyes with Lucy's before following her view towards the window. Red eyes looked back at me, before disappearing into the darkness.

_A/N: Guess who?? _


	7. Old Visitor

**Chapter 6:**

**Old Visitor**

"The eyes…"

"What eyes Lucy?" I asked, trying to keep my voice from straining.

I went to the window, refusing to make eye contact with Ricky, and glanced out the window. There was no red eyes.

"You saw them. You did." Lucy said in a shaky voice.

"Let's go get Edward," I replied in a calm voice. I refused too believe. My eyes were playing tricks on me. Tricks of the light.

I rushed out of the room, stolen blood rushing to my cheeks. What was happening? It wouldn't be. It couldn't be.

Edward was by my side as soon as I opened the door. I rushed into his arms, and his hands were already on my face, stroking his thumb against my cheek.

"How did you know?" I whispered, nuzzling into his hand, my eyes moist.

"Lucy called," he said solemnly. For the first time in my life, I was horrified and upset that Edward couldn't read my thoughts. Was he so connected with Lucy that he could hear her thoughts from far away?

"Let's go," I whispered, disconnecting myself with Edward.

For the rest of the night, we searched in the dark of night, looking for the red eyes. I had to admit, even though my body was turning over every inch of the campus and nearby forest, I hoped we would not find what we were all expecting. And to my greatest pleasure, but also disappointment, we found nothing. No trace.

When we returned back to the dorms, I was too afraid of Ricky to return to my own room. I felt ashamed of myself for being afraid, but also revealing myself. Would Sarah ever have a normal life? Not with me around.

I couldn't help notice that I didn't see Lucy return to the dorms. She had stalked off after we had all given up, with no doubt heading to see the Professor.

And that's exactly what I dreamed of once I had snuggled close to Edward's hard rock perfection late at night.

Lucy was pacing across the office… no across the window in Greg Ryan's English Literature office. She was shaking, glancing out of the window every few seconds, trying and searching for the red eyes.

"Lucy…" Greg's deep voice soothed. "Sit down."

She just shook her head, wiggling her hands nervously together.

He got up from his chair behind his desk and slowly approched behind her. His arms circled around her waist, but she didn't flinch. She could smell the rich aroma of his blood circling throughout the room.

"I know your scared," he soothed, rubbing his hands along her sides.

Lucy sighed into him, but not for the reason he thought she was. He thought she was scared of them, of the emotions they both we're feeling. It was much bigger than just him and her.

Greg turned her around to face him, and smiled contently down at her. He had a wonderful smile.

"I'll protect you," he whispered and knelt his lips down to kiss her. Lucy laughed against his lips, thinking how very wrong he was.

His eyes closed and he kissed her harder, the scruff against his cheeks rubbing deliciously against her hard skin.

Her eyes remained opened and she couldn't help glancing over at the window.

Lucy screamed.

--

"Mom," Lucy whispered, inching ever so closer. "Mom, did you see that?"

I turned to her, looked into her golden eyes. She was so scared. It was the first time I noticed how young she looked now. As if she were actually fifteen. A terrified teenage.

I looked around, scanning every part of the campus. There was nothing.

"Lucy…" I lowered my voice, glancing around to see no one was ease dropping. "I think your working yourself up over nothing."

"It's not nothing!" She hissed.

I tried to smile at her, to take away her pain and fear. It didn't help, her face just turned to stone.

"We looked everywhere…" I tried. "There was nothing."

"You don't know that!" Lucy cried in a strangled voice. "It's following me… I know it. I see the red everywhere."

I patted her hand that were carrying her books, the hands were tense and tight. "Don't worry," I soothed. "There are four vampires on this campus. There is no danger."

Lucy forced a smiled, but it didn't touch her golden and frightened eyes. "I hope your right mom."

"Where are you going?"

Lucy just looked at me with her sharp eyes, turned, and muttered, "Hunting."

She left in a flash, her body melting into thin air.

It was cold off campus, the wind gusting in blasts of cold air. But it didn't affect Lucy's old, hard, dead skin.

She went close, just wanting to feed, to get her mind off the red eyes. The forest was covered in thick, green trees, the ground was covered in long, green grass, the moss covered the roots in rich, green moss. It was all green. No red.

Red.

It was there! In the trees. She could deffinately see the red against the green. But as soon as she blinked, it disappeared.

Lucy turned around in circles, searching. Her nose was on fire with the sickly sweet scent.

No red. She didn't move from that spot, her body rotated in circles, but she didn't dare take a step.

There was that flash of glimmering red again.

"STOP!" Lucy cried out into the pitch black. "I swear to god I will hunt you down- and kill you!"

There was no answer, no flash of the evil eyes.

Lucy took a deep breath. She wasn't going crazy. The eyes were real, they were alive.

She stood still for a moment, willing herself not to be afraid, trying to control her panting. _Don't be afraid. Don't be afraid._

A russle in the grass.

Lucy whipped around as fast as she could, but all she saw was empty air.

Two hands wrapped around her neck from behind. Instantly Lucy began to forget she did not have to breathe and she sputtered and coughed and kicked. Her feet were suddenly above the ground and the hands around her neck tightened.

It was a vampire- that she knew. The hands were so strong, with a twitch of their hands, she would be dead.

_Bella! Edward! Beautiful, perfect Edward. She would miss him most. _

Just as the fingers of the hands began to leave hearsh red marks on her skin, the hands went loose. Lucy fell to the the ground, too shocked to move or pick herself up. She could breath again and she coughed and sputtered, destintively curling up into a ball. Her instincts told her to fight back, but she knew it was over, the vampire was too strong.

"Not so pretty anymore are you?" Two legs wrapped in worn jeans appeared infront of her. The legs bent down and the strong fingers stroked up under her chin. Lucy recoiled from the touch, but the fingers were impossible to fight against. Even so, Lucy tried to fight back, shoving her chin to the side, not looking at the monster going to kill her.

_The monster just like you_, her brain told her. The red eyes appeared in front of her face, and Lucy's own adjusted instantly to the darkness around them.

The most striking face looked back at her. It was sharp, harsh, and beautiful.

But it had not always looked like that. "Nell?"

The snarling face infront of her turned into a grin. "So you remember my name now do you Lucy?" Nell. Nell from Alaska. Nell that carried her books. Neel who was murdered by the Volturri.

"Oh no," Lucy whispered.

The smile on his face grew bigger. Nell was worse than murdered. He was turned.

"I wouldn't think of it like that. I have strength, I have beauty, I have immortality, and I have power. What more would a foolish and native boy ask for?"

Lucy's face grew hard. "Nell… it's a curse."

He laughed then, his harsh face turning even sharper. But still beautiful. "I should have known you weren't human… You were too beautiful. Too perfect."

She didn't answer, just gazed into his liquid blood red eyes.

"And now, so am I." He again flashed her too white, too dangerous teeth.

"Nell… Nell… Nell…" It was all Lucy could say, staring at the boy infront of her. What had happened? He was so different. No longer timid. No longer a push over.

"Lucy." Nell's voice was soft. Soft, velvet. But still his own. He gazed right back at her. The red eyes matched the gold, both equal in beauty.

But then his voice grew hard and cold. "Wasn't… wasn't it Nigel you always called me?" That sharp smile was a reoccuring look on his face. "It's Nell now that I'm going to kill you is it?"

_Fight!_ Her mind told her. She would fight. Her fist came flying out to connect to Nell's face. He may have been stronger, but Lucy had years of experience and faster reflexes.

The fist connected with nose and he was knocked backward off his feet. This gave Lucy just enough time to jump on her feet, croching into fighting position. Even though she wasn't an experienced fighter, her body knew what to do. The vemon that circulated in her vains was dying to fight, to hurt, and to kill.

Nell jumped to his feet with grace, his back arching for a fight. "I'll kill you," he whispered.

Lucy barely smiled before her entire body disappeared into the night. "We'll see about that…"

She moved as quiet as she could across the moist grass. He was trained well though, his head moved with the slight whoosh of her feet.

Lucy wondered if she should run, get the help of the other three vampires, but would she make it there in time? Would she put the lives of innocent humans at stake? Did she even need help? Lucy was strong. Lucy was fast. Lucy had power. She was a vampire for damn's sake. She could win.

Her fist made contact with his stomach, and Nell heaved over in pain, but not before reaching out and grabbing a fist full of Lucy's hair. He went down, dragging her with him. He landed on top of her, could feel her body even if it was invisible.

Nell pinned her down, but Lucy still attacked. Her fingers ran down his chest, cutting through his clothes. He hissed in pain, moving one of his hands blindedly infront of him until he grabbed her arm. Lucy tried to struggle out of his reach, but his grip was unbreakable. Her struggling took affect though, as Nell attempted to push her hand behind her head.

Lucy took advantage of only one of his hands supporting his weight, and used her legs to push him. Nell stumbled over to the side, cursing and grumbling. Lucy ran over to him with a whoosh of air, pinning her foot between his chin and collarbone.

He sputtered, coughed and grabbing her ankle with both his hands. But her leg was more powerful and with enough force her foot could go through his neck.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you now," Lucy hissed through her teeth.

With silence, the two hands wrapped around Lucy's ankle, suddenly became powerful and they pushed her leg up into the air, throwing her across the woods. It all happened in slow motion to Lucy, she could feel the rush of air against her back as she was thrown. She could see Nell jump instantly to his feet and rush just a millimeter behind her sorrowing body.

Then it stopped with a loud thump as her body connected with the ground. She could feel her body indent into the cold ground and then felt the weight of Nell as he pinned her hands above her head and smashed his knees on each of her legs.

Nell's face was so close she could see very tiny and almost invisible freckles on his pale white skin. His hand went up to her face, and Lucy wanted to flinch back, but she didn't. To her surprise, his fingers went up to stroke the black ash on her forehead. "Because even if your no longer perfect, your beautiful to me."

His lips were suddenly on hers, and Lucy wanted to fight him off, but she was paralyzed in her place. Unbelievable heat coursed through her body, her lips flaming on fire, her breathe caught in her throat.

It was then that he pulled his mouth away from hers, and sunk his teeth into her exposed throat.

_A/N: Review won't you? :)_


End file.
